versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Link (Twilight Princess)
Link is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Background The young Link used to be a regular shepherd working in Ordon Village, but his peaceful life was disturbed when the Ordona province was invaded by the forces of darkness, which had erected a mysterious black wall. As soon as Link approached this wall, he was taken by a dark creature into a distorted version of Hyrule where the sky is covered by a constant twilight. Furthermore, he was turned into a wolf. However, luckily for him, he was aided by a mysterious imp-like figure that identified itself as Midna. Midna took Link to Hyrule Castle, where they met Princess Zelda, who told them to aid her in the liberation of Hyrule from the darkness. So with Midna's help, Link returned to the light and recovered his human form. With Midna's cooperation, Link set on forth to defeat the forces of the Twilight. Stats Attack Potency: Large Country Level '(Defeated Argorok, whose roars caused a storm in a city in the sky.) 'Speed: Relativistic '(Able to move in tandem with the beams fired by Beamos, which behave like realistic lasers.) 'Durability: Large Country Level (Can survive attacks from Argorok and foes much stronger than it.) Hax: Higher damage against evil and shadowy beings (Via Master Sword), Minor resistance to transmutation (Via the Triforce of Courage), Spiritual Awareness (As Wolf Link), Resistance to curses, Temporary Invincibility (Via the Magic Armor), Shapeshifting. Intelligence: Above Average (Capable of solving plenty of complex puzzles and figuring out enemy weaknesses quickly.) Stamina: High (In-game, his health meter can reach up to twenty hearts, which is enough to endure many blows. Does not tire out when running.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Triforce of Courage:' One third of the mystical Triforce of the Goddesses. Grants its bearer great valor and a certain degree of magic resistance. It allows Link to resist the influence of the Twilight, which normally turns people into intangible spirits. Instead, it turns him into a wolf. *'Wolf Transformation:' By making use of a mysterious artifact from the Twilight, Link can transform into a wolf. This allows him to use his claws and teeth to fight enemies and dig holes, as well as granting him access to various abilities. **'Enhanced Senses:' As a wolf, Link has an enhanced sense of smell, which he can use to track scents. **'Spiritual Awareness:' By sharpening his senses, Wolf Link can see invisible spirits and interact with some of them. Techniques *'Spin Attack:' A technique that Link can use with his sword after charging magic power within it for a few seconds. It consists of a quick spinning swing of his sword, which deals more damage than normal attacks. *'Ending Blow:' A powerful sword technique that allows Link to impale foes when they're down. *'Shield Attack:' A defensive technique that allows Link to use his shield to deflect blows and throw enemies off-balance. *'Back Slice:' A technique that allows Link to quickly get behind the enemy and strike them from there. *'Helm Splitter:' A technique that allows Link to jump over the foe's head and strike them from above. *'Mortal Draw:' A technique where Link walks up to the enemy with his sword sheathed, only to instantly perform a quick slash upon unexpecting enemies. *'Jump Strike:' Link imbues his sword with power and performs a quick jumping attack right in front of him. *'Great Spin:' An improved version of the Spin Attack that deals much more damage. However, it can only be used when Link is at full health. Equipment *'Master Sword: ' A sacred sword with the power to repel evil. Only a bearer of the Triforce of Courage can wield it. After absorbing the Sols from the World of Twilight, it gained the power to blow away the darkness. It can undo curses. *'Hylian Shield:' An extremely durable shield that Link often uses. It can withstand all sorts of blows and deflect projectiles. *'Slingshot:' A weak ranged weapon that can be used to kill small enemies and stun larger ones. It shoots pumpkin seeds. *'Lantern:' An oil lantern used to light up dark spaces. The oil it can carry is limited. *'Fishing Rod:' A tool for fishing and distracting Dark Lords. *'Gale Boomerang:' A boomerang with a spirit of the wind. It can be used to stun enemies and bring items closer. *'Hero's Bow:' A standard bow that Link uses to shoot arrows. By combining it with bombs, he can shoot bomb arrows, and by using the Hawkeye along with it, he can effectively snipe enemies from long distances. *'Bombs:' A set of explosive projectiles that detonate a few seconds after being thrown. They are able to destroy large rocks. *'Water Bombs:' Special bombs that work underwater. *'Bomblings:' A living explosive that can walk toward the target before detonating. *'Iron Boots:' A pair of extremely heavy boots that allow Link to walk in strong currents and winds. It can be used to sink into deep bodies of water. They are magnetic. *'Hawkeye: '''An artifact that allows Link to see extremely far away. *'Clawshots:' A pair of claw-like artifacts that Link can use to grab onto faraway objects and bring them closer or pull himself closer to them. *'Spinner:' A spinning top-like artifact that allows Link to grind on rails and charge toward enemies at great speed. *'Ball and Chain:' A massive iron flail that Link can swing around to deal massive damage to enemies. *'Dominion Rod:' A magical staff that allows Link to take control of statues and use them for various purposes. *'Zora Armor:' A special set of garments designed by the Zora that allow Link to breathe underwater and swim more efficiently. *'Magic Armor:' A mysterious suit of armor that turns Link completely invincible at the cost of his Rupees. For each second it's worn, it drains him of 2 Rupees, and for each hit he takes, it drains him of 12 Rupees. With the biggest wallet in the game, Link can hold 9999 Rupees at the same time. Once Link runs out of Rupees, the armor becomes useless and too heavy to move around in. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Stopped a rampaging goat with his bare hands. *Defeated multiple Gorons in Sumo Wrestling. *Defeated Fyrus, who triggered multiple volcanic eruptions. *Tossed the gigantic Dangoro around with ease. *Broke Stallord's bones with the Spinner. *Casualy destroyed large ice structures with the Ball and Chain. Speed/Reactions *Can casually deflect arrows out of the air. *Can deflect magic fired by a possessed Zelda. Durability/Endurance *Survived a fall from the Great Bridge of Hylia to Lake Hylia. *Survived getting launched into the clouds by a cannon. Skill/Intelligence *Knows Sumo Wrestling. *Won a joust against King Bulblin. *Fought King Bulblin numerous times. *Struck a pole with an arrow from several meters away without the Hawkeye. *Learned multiple sword techniques from the Hero's Spirit. *Recovered the pieces of the Fused Shadow. *Recovered the pieces of the Mirror of Twilight. *Returned the Twilight Realm to its former glory. *Killed Ganondorf and saved Hyrule. Powerscaling As the protagonist of the game, Link has fought pretty much every notable monster under the sky, so he should logically scale to them. As for who scales to him, there's Zant, Ganondorf, and Midna, all of which can harm each other. Weaknesses *Limited amounts of arrows, bombs, oil, and Rupees. Versus Compendium's Conclusions '''Notable Wins:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Large Country Level Category:Relativistic Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animals Category:Werewolves Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Bow Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Claw Users Category:Flail Users Category:Staff Users Category:Armor Users Category:Protagonists Category:Slingshot Users Category:Grappling Hook Users